


Trolls Sure Are Weird

by lostplanetvoltia



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostplanetvoltia/pseuds/lostplanetvoltia
Summary: I have no idea who the people in the conversation are, other than the fact its a human and troll talking about their cultural differences. probably jude and dammek from hiveswap even though the game isn't out yet. oh well. I don't even know what their voices are like. will find out soon i guess :/





	

“Oh yeah, did I also mention that reproducing is mandatory too? Failure to comply results in death. Failure to fill your quadrants also results in death.”

“Oh my god! That’s terrible! Why would anyone go with it?”

“Well, you already know that trolls are raised by their lusus right? Since none of the adults raised the wrigglers like your species does, no one really wanted to procreate. Like people probably went, ‘Why should we do this? What do we get out of it?’ And our wise empress went, ‘You want incentive? Here’s your incentive. You don’t fucking die is what you get.’”

“...”

“Good talk.”


End file.
